


'a cimma

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: "Sapete quando mi sono arreso, anche con me stesso, soprattutto con me stesso, alla relazione incestuosa dei miei due unici fratelli? È stato durante una notte di metà luglio. " Talvolta è difficile prendere consapevolezza di una situazione che sembra così tanto sbagliata. Almeno finché non tentiamo di guardare con gli occhi e col cuore quella stessa situazione. E "quella sera di luglio, "'a cimma" divenne, strofa dopo strofa, quello che forse fin dall'inizio veramente era. Divenne una preghiera."
Relationships: North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	'a cimma

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è stata scritta nel lontano 2012 e pubblicata sul mio Livejournal. Nonostante non sia più nel fandom di Hetalia da diversi anni ormai, sono ancora affezionata a questa storia e questa ship (certe cose cambiano ... ma gli OTPs restano ♥) e ho pensato di riportarla anche su questo sito, in modo da conservarla e avere tutti i miei lavori raggruppati qua.
> 
> Amo De André e ho pensato che Seborga, data l'appartenenza geografica, potesse interpretare al meglio le sue canzoni dialettali, ma, non essendo ligure (ma solo un'appassionata alle diverse tradizioni regionali italiane ♥ e il mio amato OTP mi aiuta tanto nel continuare a coltivare questa passione XDD), ho fatto alcune ricerche in rete su questa canzone (traduzione, aspetto folcloristico e interviste a personaggi legati ad essa) e sulla cima genovese, il piatto tipico che descrive (ricetta e modalità di preparazione), però ovviamente è possibile che abbia sbagliato qualcosa ^^". (So che la corretta trascrizione del titolo sarebbe "'a çimma", ma mi sono voluta rifare al titolo così com'è riportato sul retro del CD "Le Nuvole".)

_ Ti t’adesciàe ‘nsce l’èndegu du matin  
ch’à luxe a l’à ‘n pè ‘n tera e l’àtru in mà _   
[Ti sveglierai sull’indaco del mattino  
quando la luce ha un piede in terra e l’altro in mare]

  
  
Sapete quando mi sono arreso, anche con me stesso, soprattutto con me stesso, alla relazione incestuosa dei miei due unici fratelli? È stato durante una notte di metà luglio.  
  
Lovino e Feliciano, i miei due fratelli maggiori, rappresentanti dello stato italico dove comunque continuavo a risiedere nonostante le mie sporadiche proteste, si erano praticamente auto invitati nel piccolo borgo dell'entroterra ligure dove solitamente risiedo. Si erano presentati dopo cena, come a non volermi recare troppo disturbo, con una bottiglia di vino della cantina di Feliciano e una selezione di dolci vari che avevo subito riconosciuto essere opera del nostro fratello maggiore. Feliciano mi aveva abbracciato appena avevo aperto la porta, mentre Lovino era rimasto sulla soglia della stessa abbozzando un mezzo sorriso. Credo che sul mio viso fosse ben visibile la sorpresa che quella sorta di "rimpatriata italica" mi stava provocando. Soprattutto visto che gli ultimi incontri avuti non erano stati dei più piacevoli. E me ne assumo anche la totale colpa.  
Ma ditemi: come vi comportereste se vi fosse successo di avere la malaugurata idea di voler fare una piccola sorpresa ai vostri fratellini in vacanza sulla vostra riviera, in una casa da voi offerta e dunque di cui voi avete le chiavi e, una volta aperta la porta, con il solito vostro sorriso e una pizza in mano, al suono allegro di " _ehi! Indovinate chi è arrivato?? Non pensavate mica di farvi una vacanza qua senza di me!"_ , trovare il vostro caro fratellino ansimare sul divano e il vostro fratellino maggiore scoparselo in tutta libertà?  
Non vi sentireste, almeno per un attimo, schifati? Delusi? Traditi?  
  
Io, nell'accozzaglia di sentimenti che animarono il mio cuore in quel momento, mi sentii tutte e tre le cose. Mi fecero schifo perché era due fratelli, i miei unici fratelli, legati da un evidente rapporto incestuoso. Mi sentii deluso e tradito proprio perché erano i miei fratelli. Perché me lo avevano tenuto nascosto da chissà quanto tempo. Tutte quelle belle parole di " _diciamoci tutto_ ", " _possiamo fidarci solo di noi tre_ ", " _per fortuna abbiamo te Sebo_ " in un momento finirono nella pattumiera, esattamente come quella pizza che avevo tra le mani.  
  
Non voglio dire che non mi fossi accorto che c'era qualcosa di più tra di loro. Era evidente. Sarebbe stato evidente anche ad un cieco. Era evidente pure a me che per chissà quanto tempo ero stato cieco e sordo ai loro reciproci sentimenti. Ma, ingenuo che ero, avevo sempre pensato che si riconducesse al fatto che comunque rappresentavano due parti complementari di uno stesso paese. Non al fatto che si scopassero a vicenda.  
  
Per diverso tempo , esattamente per due mesi, due settimane e cinque giorni, non li volli né vedere, né sentire. Nonostante entrambi continuassero a cercarmi assiduamente. Soprattutto Feliciano. Mi chiamava spesso, piangendo, ed io … io gli riattaccavo in faccia. Sentendo poi anche il mio viso lentamente bagnarsi. Lovino mi mandava quotidiani sms, dicendomi che mi capiva benissimo se non volevo più vederlo perché mi faceva schifo, ma di non fare questo a Feliciano, perché Feliciano stava male e lui non poteva, non voleva vederlo stare così male per colpa sua. Perché Feliciano non c'entrava nulla, perché la colpa era tutta sua che lo amava e non poteva vivere senza di lui …  
Sciocco Lovino … sempre a pensare prima a Feliciano che a lui, sempre a prendersi tutta la colpa …  
  
Poi decisi di accettare le loro spiegazioni. Erano pur sempre i miei fratelli.  
Fu Feliciano a spiegarmi tutto, dicendomi che avevano paura di farlo sapere in giro. Perché tutti li avrebbero giudicati. E anche se a loro non interessava il giudizio di nessuno se non il mio, " _perché noi siamo un unico paese, noi siamo l'Italia, e tutti gli altri non c'entrano proprio un cazzo con noi e possono benissimo andare al diavolo_ " aggiungeva Lovino, io dovevo capirli. Perché rischiavano di essere separati di nuovo. E lui avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che essere separato da Lovino.  
Feliciano piangeva mentre parlava, nascondendo il viso, contorto dal dolore e dalla vergogna, in una mano. L'altra era sulla sua gamba, ben stretta a quella di Lovino che non smetteva un minuto di guardare Feliciano, in silenzio, guardarlo con tutto il rimorso di cui il suo cuore era pieno . Non l'avevo mai visto così Lovino. Non avevo mai visto i suoi occhi così lucidi e il suo viso così tirato dal dolore. Mai. Non avevo mai visto così nemmeno Feliciano. Mi fecero pena. Eppure, ed ora quanto mi vergogno ad ammetterlo, non riuscivano a non farmi schifo.  
  
Erano come dei mostri. E come tali li guardavo. Li consideravo.  
Avevo il cuore ancora così tanto avvelenato.  
  
Ma erano pur sempre i miei fratelli giusto? E i fratelli devono sempre volere il bene degli altri fratelli, giusto? Feliciano nonostante le mie sporadiche proteste di non voler appartenere allo Stato Italiano, ci rideva sopra. Mi abbracciava forte, dicendomi che potevo fare quello che volevo nel mio paese, basta che non lo lasciassi. Perché ero l'unica persona, insieme a Lovino, di cui lui si poteva fidare. E così, infatti, ho sempre fatto. La mia moneta, il mio rappresentante, la mia bandiera. Ma sempre accanto al Tricolore. E a Feliciano e a Lovino ovviamente. E' ormai da più di cinquant'anni che loro continuavano a capire e a perdonare qualunque tentativo di ribellione e indipendenza che ho provato a muovergli contro. Ogni volta erano sempre loro che mi invitavano fuori per una pizza come a dirmi era tutto uguale. Che mi volevano sempre bene, anche se ero il ribelle di famiglia. Che non era cambiato assolutamente nulla. E se all'inizio io ero quello col muso, finiva sempre che era Lovino quello, al solito, arrabbiato perché io e Feliciano facevamo troppo casino, ridendo e tirandoci il condimento della pizza addosso. O peggio, tirandolo addosso alla nostra vittima preferita, cioè il nostro fratellone. Potevo non amare due fratelli del genere? Posso … non amarli? Io dovevo provare a capirli. Glielo dovevo. Allora annuii, dissi che avevo capito. O almeno che ci stavo provando. Feliciano calmò i singhiozzi, ringraziandomi, ma penso fosse ben visibile quanto ancora fosse grande il mio disagio, la mia indecisione a riguardo. Il dolore di essermi sentito … escluso. Di troppo.  
  
Feliciano e Lovino continuarono poi a cercarmi. Ogni giorno mi chiamavano con le scuse più disparate, solo per farmi sentire la loro presenza. Venivano a trovarmi anche due o tre volte la settimana, perché io, sinceramente, ancora non riuscivo ad andare da loro. Non me la sentivo proprio. Sarebbe stato come rivivere quella scena ogni volta. Organizzavano qualunque cosa potesse permetterci di stare insieme, che fosse una mangiata, una passeggiata in riva al mare o in mezzo ai boschi, la visita ad una delle nostre meravigliose città d'arte. Qualunque cosa. Purché stessimo tutti e tre insieme. Tutto perché li accettassi.  
  
Feliciano, a volte, si avvicinava a me e mi diceva che ero la persona a loro più cara. Mi chiedeva ancora una volta perdono per il loro amore. Mi ringraziava perché ero lì con loro. Perché lo facevo così felice. Io gli sorridevo e dicevo che tutto andava bene. Poi mi allontanavo, col mio finto sorriso, nemmeno consolando le lacrime che erano iniziate a scorrere sul suo viso. Perché Feliciano sarà stato buono, gentile, forse a volte anche un po' ingenuo con le persone che avevano la sua fiducia, ma non stupido. Quello mai.  
  
In quel momento, ammetto che non riuscivo ben a comprendere se il mostro ero io o erano loro.  
  
Lovino, a volte, quando Feliciano si allontanava, distoglieva lo sguardo da me, dicendomi che lo sapeva di fare schifo. Che avevo ben ragione a guardarlo in quel modo. Perché la colpa era tutta, solo sua. Perché anche lui si faceva schifo, ma non ce la faceva a non amare Feliciano. Anche se così lo stava condannando all'inferno. E quando replicavo che Feliciano ci era dentro tanto quanto lui, allora Lovino quasi si arrabbiava, diceva che non dovevo coinvolgerlo, che nostro fratello non c'entrava proprio nulla, perché lui era il maggiore, era lui che si sarebbe dovuto occupare e preoccupare per noi. Era solo sua la colpa. Penso che questa fosse la frase che gli ho sentito ripetere più spesso. E poi spesso andava in un'altra stanza. Credo che solo a Feliciano fosse permesso vederlo piangere.  
  
In quei brevi momenti era come se mi rendessi conto che il mostro, in fondo, ero solo io.  
  
Eppure quei diavoli, dentro alla mia testa, non volevano andarsene.  
Quando quella sera li vidi dunque davanti alla mia porta, mi prefissai il solito proposito di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Non fraintendetemi. Non li odiavo. Probabilmente non l'avevo nemmeno mai fatto. Non mi facevano nemmeno più schifo, perché in fondo, il mostro ero io tra i tre. Ma non sono nemmeno ipocrita nel dire che per me fosse tornato tutto come prima. Certe ferite hanno un lungo tempo di rimarginazione, d'altronde.  
Feci un mezzo sorriso e li invitai ad accomodarsi dentro casa. Aprimmo il vino di Feliciano che si sposava deliziosamente con i dolci, al solito ottimi, di Lovino, quasi a volermi ribadire come davvero fossero fatti l'uno per l'altro. Come fossero due parti complementari che esistevano solo l'uno grazie all'altro. In funzione l'uno dell'altro.  
Loro avevano preso posto sul mio piccolo divano, sedendo vicini e scambiandosi veloci sguardi o sorrisi, ma, nel pieno rispetto nei miei confronti, senza esternare in nessun modo alcuno dei loro sentimenti. Era una cosa che avevo notato. Raramente si abbracciavano se io li guardavo, come a volermi preservare da quel sentimento vergognoso di cui i loro cuori sembravano non poterne fare a meno. Ero davvero io il mostro. Il mostro dalla testa piena di diavoli.  
Si era ormai fatta notte inoltrata quando, nel tentativo di stemperare la tensione che minuto dopo minuto si era andata accumulandosi tra di noi, suggerii di scendere nella spiaggia più vicina a mangiarci una pizza. D'altronde da qualcosa bisogna pure iniziare vero? Io ero il mostro, no? E se volevo davvero mandare via quei diavoli, dovevo almeno tentare di fare un piccolo, storpio passo verso di loro. Entrambi sorrisero a quella mia proposta, anche un poco sorpresi del fatto che per una volta ero stato io a suggerire qualcosa. Feliciano addirittura afferrò la chitarra che tenevo nell'angolo del salotto perché sapeva quanto mi piacesse canticchiare sulla spiaggia al ritmo dei miei miseri strimpellii.  
Ci impiegammo poco nel trovarci tutte e tre intorno ad un piccolo falò che era stato acceso da Lovino, perché lui in quanto il maggiore e il più responsabile, era sempre deputato alle cose serie e noiose, mentre Feliciano divideva la pizza che avevamo comprato in una piccola pizzeria non troppo lontano dalla spiaggia, facendo ovviamente tutte le fette diseguali, sotto lo sguardo divertito mio e di Lovino, perché troppo impegnato a fare la lista di tutte le canzoni che potevo cantare, mentre io cercavo di annotare i suoi suggerimenti e nel contempo di accordare la mia chitarra.  
La pizza, tra l'altro, aveva trovato in Lovino il suo peggior nemico, visto che il mio caro fratello maggiore sembrò asserire qualcosa del tipo che noi liguri era meglio se ci limitassimo al pesto e lasciassimo la pizza a chi la sapeva fare, mentre Feliciano aveva prontamente allungato una mano per afferrare la fetta di pizza che rimaneva della parte di Lovino, mangiandosela con gusto sotto lo sguardo attonito del nostro fratello maggiore che si era accorto di essere rimasto a secco, mormorando poi un " _per me è buonissima! Tu sei il solito criticone rompiscatole, Lovi!_", accompagnando le sue parole con uno di quei sorrisi dolcissimi che solo lui era capace di fare. E che erano l'unica cosa che probabilmente facevano sorridere Lovino a sua volta, invece di arrabbiarsi per essere rimasto senza pizza e per essersi beccato pure del "criticone rompiscatole".  
Dovevo ammetterlo. Erano … dolci insieme. Erano ben assortiti. Non poteva essere diversamente essendo due parti dello stesso paese, d'altronde. Potevi percepire tutto il calore del loro sentimento reciproco solo dai sorrisi che si scambiavano. Per la prima volta venne da sorridere anche a me solo a guardarli.  
  
Iniziai poi a strimpellare alcune delle classiche canzoni del repertorio della musica leggera italiana che sono d'obbligo davanti a un falò sulla spiaggia. Le nostre tre voci lentamente si univano in maniera piuttosto diseguale alle mie dita che scivolavano lungo le sei corde della chitarra. Quella di Lovino come sempre si distingueva per bellezza e intonazione, eppure era quella che non solo si era unita per ultima, dopo diverse gomitate di Feliciano, ma era anche quella che si sentiva meno. Ero invece proprio io insieme a quest'ultimo a fare la parte del leone nell'intonare quelle canzoni. Con qualche sonora stecca qua e là. Stecche che si accompagnavano alle risate di Feliciano che, per nulla demoralizzato, alzava ulteriormente la voce cercando di stare al mio ritmo, incoraggiando nel contempo Lovino a cantare più forte, lui che poteva. Invece il nostro fratello maggiore arrossiva guardandolo e, bevendosi un altro sorso di Coca, diceva che a fare casino bastavamo noi due.  
Guardandoli, mi resi conto che forse, davvero, iniziavano ad apparirmi sotto un'altra luce. In quel momento mi sembrarono così … fragili.  
  
Dopo diverse canzoni, il repertorio si spostò su quel cantante che, un po' per campanilismo regionale, un po' perché, a mio avviso, è impossibile non amarlo una volta ascoltati i suoi testi e le sue musiche, da sempre porto nel cuore. Feliciano infatti sorrise quando sentì la chitarra suonare le prime note di "Rimini" . Non solo De André era un "must" ogni volta che suonavo qualcosa, ma "Rimini" era d'obbligo se eravamo in riva al mare. E perché un passo storpio diventasse un passo quanto meno normale, a "Rimini" volli far seguire "Se ti tagliassero a pezzetti" . Feliciano portò una mano davanti alla bocca, Lovino abbassò gli occhi, sorridendo e mettendo un braccio intorno a lui e stringendolo un poco a sé, mentre il nostro fratello mezzano abbassò la testa sulla sua spalla, canticchiando piano, insieme a lui. In passato mi avevano detto quanto amavano ascoltare quella canzone. Forse pensavano che me lo fossi scordato, forse pensavano che il mio cuore pieno d'odio non fosse stato in grado di vedere al di là di quelle parole. E invece ora sentivo una strana stretta al cuore, ripetendo quelle parole e pensando a quanto probabilmente entrambi si considerassero assassini l'uno dell'altro, al dolore che portavano silenziosamente dentro al cuore. Nei loro occhi mi sembrava quasi di leggervi una sorta di ringraziamento, come se avessero capito il mio maldestro tentativo di raddrizzare quello storpio passo verso di loro.  
  
Finita la canzone, quasi nel tentativo di smorzare quella piccola tensione che i nostri silenziosi pensieri avevano creato, chiesi ai miei fratelli se avevano particolari richieste. Feliciano, illuminandosi, mi disse con piglio allegro di cantare qualche canzone di De André in dialetto ligure. Rimasi piacevolmente sorpreso non nascondendo una risatina: ammetto che amavo particolarmente quella parte del repertorio del cantautore in questione. Mi divertivo a cantarle, talvolta aumentando il ritmo della stessa canzone, lasciando indietro pure lo stesso Feliciano che rideva divertito! Così infatti era successo nella canzone che avevo scelto di cantare per prima, l'allegra e non tanto casta "A dumenega", che Feliciano, oltre che con il proprio sorriso, aveva accompagnato col suo battere allegro di mani. E c'era una cosa ancora più divertente, e cioè guardare la faccia spaesata di Lovino che, al solito, diventava ulteriore bersaglio delle nostre prese in giro ad ogni minimo errore di pronuncia. E se la sua bellissima voce era tenuta solitamente bassa, in quei momenti scendeva letteralmente sotto le suole delle scarpe, mentre arrossivo e mormorava qualcosa del tipo "che due fratelli stronzi che mi sono beccato. La prossima volta vi rifilo tutto Pino Daniele". Feliciano rideva così di gusto, rispondendo che a lui Pino piaceva, e buttava la testa contro la spalla di Lovino, carezzandogli il braccio e lasciandogli qualche piccolo bacio sulla guancia imbarazzata. Il braccio di Lovino si stringeva attorno alla sua vita mentre gli sorrideva e gli lasciava un bacio sulla fronte.  
Anche se il passo storpio si era fatto un passo normale, non nascondo il fatto che ancora mi sentivo in imbarazzo davanti all'esternazione di quel loro sentimento così proibito.  
Ma poi mi ripetevo che i fratelli devono sempre volere il bene per i loro altri fratelli, giusto? Quei demoni dovevano andarsene via, giusto? Ero io il mostro, non loro, giusto? Gli avevo promesso che avrei tentato di accettare e capire il loro sentimento, giusto? Se lo meritavano, giusto? Allora tentai nuovamente di ricacciare indietro quel sentimento di disagio, respirando profondamente e continuando con il repertorio dialettale del cantautore.  
Dopo la classica, ma sempre meravigliosa, "Crueza de mä'", la mia scelta si spostò su una canzone che sicuramente era abbastanza inusuale da cantare in riva al mare, ma anche questa non venne cantata invano, anche questa era un piccolo passo verso di loro; e anche in questo caso credo che Feliciano associò immediatamente questa canzone al momento in cui l'avevamo cantata insieme. La canzone era a "''a cimma" ed è una preghiera. Un'invocazione. Oppure, se preferite, una semplice canzone che parla di un piatto tipico di Genova, infarcito di tradizione popolare.  
  
Io quel piatto lo preparo spesso. E il più delle volte canticchio questa canzone. Come quel giorno quando Feliciano venne a trovarmi chiedendomi di insegnargli tutti i trucchi per preparare la più deliziosa cima che fosse mai apparsa sulla terra perché la voleva far assaggiare a Lovino. … Io ancora non sapevo nulla. Anche se avrei dovuto immaginarlo dal modo in cui gli si erano illuminati gli occhi, anzi, di come gli si illuminassero sempre gli occhi ogni volta che pronunciava quel nome.  
Mi ero sentito importante in quel momento, perché per una volta ero io ad insegnare qualcosa al mio fratellone, perché Feliciano ascoltava con così tanta attenzione qualunque mia parola, ogni mio consiglio.  
Cuocendo il pezzo di carne ripieno canticchiavo i versi di quella canzone, vigilando sempre con attenzione l'operato di mio fratello e, cercando di non farmi troppo scorgere, ridacchiando nell'accorgermi che l'aveva riempita troppo, provocando così la fuoriuscita del composto durante la cottura.

  
_" cun dui aguggiuìn dritu ‘n pùnta de pè  
da sùrvia ‘n zù fitu ti ‘a punziggè"_  
[con due grossi aghi dritti in punta di piedi  
da sopra a sotto svelto la pungerai]

  
La mia forchetta andava a "pungere" le sue mani, come nel volergli ricordare quello step che quella testolina sempre tra le nuvole aveva dimenticato. Lui aveva lanciato uno sguardo disperato verso le nostre due cime, poiché la mia, senza peccare di modestia, era perfetta come al solito, mentre la sua si era ridotta a poco più di una poltiglia e lui non voleva assolutamente portare quella "schifezza" a Lovino! Avevamo riso tanto assieme e, dando la "cima" di Feliciano ai gatti che aveva intorno a casa e che comunque sembrarono apprezzare le sue doti culinarie, aveva poi ripetuto la preparazione, armandoci di santa pazienza e facendo ripartire nuovamente quella canzone sul nostro lettore CD.

  
_"Bell’ oueggè strapunta de tùttu bun  
prima de battezàlu ‘ntou prebuggiun"_  
[Bel guanciale materasso di ogni ben di Dio  
prima di battezzarla nelle erbe aromatiche]

Feliciano, ancora più attento alla preparazione e ai piccoli "segreti" che non lesinavo di insegnarli, si dimostrò il cuoco perfetto che era e, questa volta, la cima uscì oltremodo perfetta, gareggiando in perfezione con la mia! Ricordo ancora la sua voce quando la sera stessa mi telefonò per raccontarmi di quanto Lovino l'avesse aprezzata: anche se i suoi occhi non potevo vederli, la sua voce era come un suonare di campane a festa.  
Cieco e sordo. Ecco cos'ero stato fino a quella sera.  
  
Ecco cos'era stata quella canzone fino a quella sera: una dolce nenia che ripetevo quando quel piatto prendeva, lentamente e con fatica, forma sotto le mie mani. Quella sera invece diventò altro. Quella sera di luglio, "'a cimma" divenne, strofa dopo strofa, quello che forse, fin dall'inizio, veramente era. Divenne una preghiera.  
Divenne una preghiera quando vidi Lovino dondolare la sua testa lentamente guardando Feliciano, che con gli occhi semichiusi ripeteva assieme a me le parole di questa canzone. Divenne una preghiera quando mi accorsi di non aver mai visto gli occhi di Lovino guardare qualcuno in quel modo perché sarebbe stato riduttivo dire che erano occhi pieni d'amore: piuttosto stava in adorazione di Feliciano. Divenne una preghiera quando Feliciano gli rivolse un sorriso che di peccaminoso, di sbagliato, di contro natura, non aveva davvero nulla, essendo semplicemente il sorriso più dolce, più pieno d'affetto che avevo mai visto nascere sulle labbra di qualcuno.  
Divenne una preghiera quando allora, in nome di Maria, per quanto ipocrita, davvero invocai che tutti i diavoli dentro alla mia testa se ne andassero via.  
  
Lovino, improvvisamente, si alzò dalla sabbia dove stava seduto. Allungò una mano verso Feliciano e gli chiese di ballare. Mi sembra di sentire ancora la risata cristallina di Feliciano a quella proposta.  
\- Vuoi ballare ora? Con questa canzone? Di solito io e Sebo ci facciamo da mangiare cantandola! Lo sai cosa dice, vero? -  
Lovino aveva sbuffato, non smettendo però di tendergli la mano, arrossendo solo un poco.  
\- Certo che lo so, scemo … -  
Feliciano allora, probabilmente notando il leggero rossore delle guance di Lovino, non aveva mancato di incalzare il ritmo canzonatorio delle sue parole, piegando la testa di lato.  
\- No che non lo sai! Scommetto che non hai capito nulla! -  
E Lovino si difendeva con il solito piglio che gli era tipico, e che, eppure, con Feliciano acquistava tutto un altro tono, facendosi di una dolcezza unica.  
\- Sì che ho capito! -  
\- Non è vero! A me non mi freghi, Lovi! - e rideva Feliciano, inondandolo di quella dolcezza di cui solo i suoi occhi erano capaci.  
E Lovino credo non fosse mai riuscito a resistere a quegli occhi. La sua replica fece sorridere anche me.  
\- E va bene, hai ragione … ma che minchia te ne fotte se parla di una ricetta? E' bella … mo' balliamo Feli … -  
E Feliciano non poteva che trovarsi d'accordo in quella affermazione. Annuì con la testa afferrandogli la mano, e Lovino lo prese tra le braccia iniziando a dondolare con lui su quella parte di spiaggia che non è più spiaggia e non è ancora mare, al ritmo della mia chitarra e della mia voce che aveva ripreso a cantare.  
In un primo momento non nascondo che quei diavoli mi imposero di distogliere lo sguardo su quei due fratelli che "dovevano" essere sbagliati insieme. Poi però mi imposi di osservarli. Poi li osservai per davvero. E Feliciano sorrideva come vai gli avevo visto fare. E gli occhi di Lovino erano così pieni d'amore e d'affetto per qualche momento ebbi quasi difficoltà nel riconoscerlo come il solito Lovino arrabbiato col mondo intero. Li osservai col cuore questa volta. E li vidi innamorati. Come non avevo mai visto nessuno. Erano semplicemente la cosa più giusta che avessi mai visto.  
Quella canzone era davvero diventata una preghiera e credo che bisogna essere davvero innamorati per far cambiare di senso una canzone, no?  
Loro lo erano. Loro lo sono.  
Lo dovevano essere se, per quel loro amore, erano disposti a confrontarsi con tutte le cattiverie a cui sarebbero sicuramente andati incontro. A cui sono andati incontro. Io stesso, mi resi conto, di rappresentare una di quelle cattiverie.  
… Io avevo sbagliato tutto ...  
Come avevo potuto comportarmi in quel modo? Come avevano potuto farmi schifo?  
  
Quella sera gli sorrisi, ma non dissi nulla. Però il giorno dopo fui io a presentarmi alla loro porta, suonando il campanello, nel rispetto della loro privacy, esattamente nello stesso rispetto che loro avevano sempre avuto nei miei confronti, salutandoli poi con il mio vecchio, solito sorriso, che non sapevo nemmeno più di avere ad essere sincero. Eppure mi venne spontaneo solo nel vederli aprire insieme la porta.  
Abbracciai Feliciano. Non lo avevo più fatto da quella notte. Scherzi e stuzzicai Lovino come ai vecchi tempi. Fu quasi divertente osservare la loro espressione sorpresa e … felice. Credo che tutti e tre stavamo tenendo a stento le lacrime. Anche se nessuno disse nulla a riguardo, come se tra noi corresse un implicito accordo. Eravamo fratelli, le parole a noi non servivano così tanto.  
Porsi a Felicano il piccolo pacco che portavo tra le mani: conteneva la cima che avevo preparato quella mattina stessa, sottolineando anche, ad entrambi i miei fratelli, quante ore di sonno quel lavoro mi avesse sottratto, tra un "graziegrazie" di Feliciano e un mezzo sorriso di Lovino. Che tanto trasmettevano la comprensione totale di ciò che, con quella visita, con quella cima, intendevo.  
Feliciano, dopo aver scartato velocemente il pacco, sorrise nel vedere quel che conteneva, posando la pietanza sul tavolo della cucina. Ed io, afferrando un coltello dal cassetto dove sapevo trovarsi, iniziai nuovamente a canticchiare quella canzone, affondando il coltello nella cima.

_ "tucca a ou fantin à prima coutelà  
mangè mangè nu sèi chi ve mangià" _   
[tocca allo scapolo la prima coltellata  
mangiate mangiate non sapete chi vi mangerà]

  
E già. Tra quei due innamorati, ero proprio io l'unico scapolo e, in quanto tale, almeno mi toccava il "privilegio" del primo taglio!  
  
Fece poi presto Feliciano ad unirsi a me, con una voce che, rotta dall'emozione, era tenuta insolitamente bassa. Ma la vera sorpresa per me, e anche per Feliciano che sicuramente conosceva Lovino meglio di me, fu nel sentire la bellissima voce del nostro fratello maggiore unirsi alle nostre. La sua voce che per una volta sorpassava entrambe le nostre per tonalità, lui che era conosciuto più per "sussurrare" piuttosto che "cantare"ed era talmente bella e melodiosa che a nessuno di noi due interessò nel sentire come la pronuncia die alcune delle parole fosse palesemente sbagliata. Ci sarebbe stato tempo di prenderlo affettuosamente in giro più tardi.  
E così, tra un ringraziamento per la mia cima e la mia levataccia mattutina, un complimento alla voce di Lovino e un complimento per il vino della cantina di Feliciano, ci sedemmo scompostamente al tavolo. Feliciano si era seduto prima vicino a me, poi vicino a Lovino. Alla fine, di comune accordo decidemmo di farlo sedere tra di noi.  
  
Mi sentii … così fortunato.  
Come potevo essere stato così cieco fino ad allora?  
Eravamo una famiglia. Un po' diversa dalle altre, è vero. Sicuramente più casinista ed incasinata! Ma una famiglia. Dite poco?  
Forse le lacrime di Feliciano torneranno a solcargli il viso. Eppure credo che in due sarà più facile asciugargliele.  
Forse il rimorso di Lovino non si placherà mai. Ma sono sicuro che assieme sarà più facile relegarlo ad un angolo del cuore.  
E forse i miei fantasmi ogni tanto torneranno. Ma scommetto che assieme sarà tanto più facile esorcizzarli!  
Ci sono paesi che devono sempre farcela da soli.  
Io ho loro. Avrò sempre loro.  
E loro … loro avranno sempre me.

  
_Cè_ _ serèn tèra scùa  
carne tènia nu fàte nèigra  
nu turnà dùa  
e ‘nt’ou nùme de Maria  
tùtti diài da sta pùgnatta  
anène via_  
[Cielo sereno terra scura  
carne tenera non diventare nera  
non ritornare dura  
e nel nome di Maria  
tutti i diavoli da questa pentola  
andate via]

  
  
  
  
Se ne sono andati quei diavoli, finalmente. Se ne sono andati davvero.  
  
Sorrisi nel notare, guardando l'orizzonte, scostando un poco le tendine della sala dove tutti e tre stavamo facendo colazione, con un Feliciano che mangiava direttamente seduto sulle gambe di Lovino che a sua volta stava brontolando perché il cannolo se lo voleva mangiare in pace e non con il nostro fratellino che tentava di azzannarlo ad ogni movimento della sua mano, come il mattino, quel giorno, avesse assunto un colore che tra l'azzurro del mare e il rosso del sole, laggiù dove si sfiorano per pochi secondi prima di diventare specchi l'uno dell'altro, entità connesse e indispensabili l'uno all'altro anch'essi, fosse chiaramente indaco. Non riuscii a trattenere un sorriso guardando allora i miei due fratelli. E cercando, a mia volta, di azzannare quella malaugurata pasta. E ridendo, ridendo e cantando di nuovo. Lentamente svegliandomi ad una nuova consapevolezza. Sull'indaco del mattino.


End file.
